Behind the Scenes of Gundam Wing
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: Day one of shooting...oh the horror! day 2 has been added! and who is trying to destroy the set?? R
1. Default Chapter

Behind the Scenes of Gundam Wing

Day One of Shooting…oh the horror!

Wufei: What? I'm Chinese? I'm not Chinese! I've never even been to China!

Quatre: Welcome to the club, I'm not Arabian.

Trowa: *points to his script and says in a heavy French accent* What this word mean? *gets out his French-English dictionary and looks it up*

Duo: *turns to Treize who is the director* Why did they even audition people who weren't even the nationality of the characters in the script? Now we'll have to change the script.

Treize: No, I'm the director and we'll just have to use lots of makeup on Wufei and teach Trowa how to speak with an English accent.

Trowa: I don't understand this word.

Heero: *reading his script in the corner* NO! I can't kill her! I hope she doesn't die!

Relena: *Walks in* 

Heero: *runs up to her and hugs her leg* I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that to you please forgive me! I promise I won't ever try to kill you again!

Duo: *turns to Quatre* I guess he hasn't finished reading the script. Should we break the news to him?

Quatre: I'm afraid of what he might do if we told him.

Duo: Good point.

Treize: Okay people, listen up. We shoot the first scene in half an hour.

*Later* 

Heero: *walks over to Quatre* 

Heero: Quatre?

Quatre: What?

Heero: How do you get girls?

Quatre: What do you mean?

Heero: What should you do if you like a girl?

Quatre: Well you tell her how you feel. 

Heero: So you think I should tell Relena how I feel about her.

Quatre: You like Relena?

Heero: *nods shyly* 

Quatre: Come on, there are better girls out there other than Relena! I mean why not Dorothy?

Heero: She's schizophrenic.

Quatre: So?

Heero: I just don't think so.

Quatre: Noin?

Heero: She's a little weird, Dontcha think?

Quatre: *looks over at Noin who is talking to herself and writing in a notebook* 

Quatre: Yeah okay, I'm with ya there. But Lady Une seems nice.

Heero: She likes Treize.

Quatre: *glances over at Relena making out with Zechs* 

Quatre: Well then by all means, tell her how you feel! 

Quatre: *can't help but feel that his fellow cast member is a little strange himself* 

Heero: Do you really think I should interrupt her and Mr. Marquise?

Quatre: It's Zechs and yes, please interrupt them. They're making me sick.

Heero: Wish me luck.

Quatre: *under his breath* Wish yourself luck. 

*still later* 

Heero: So I don't get to pilot a Gundam?

Treize: No that will all be computer generated. All you get to do is sit in this seat and pretend you are piloting a Gundam. Your body will be cut and pasted into the computer and it will only look like you are piloting a Gundam.

Heero: Well screw this! The only reason I tried out for this part was so that I could pilot the Gundam. I quit! 

Heero: *walks out trying to wipe his tears on his sleeve* 

Treize: *yells after him* What about the contract?

Heero: *long gone* 

Treize: *talks into a Walkie Talkie* Get me the Heero understudy.

 Zechs: *over Walkie Talkie* Are you sure you want him? I mean he almost killed you in the audition.

Treize: right now he's all we got.

*after the real Heero arrives* 

Trowa: excuse me?

Heero: *Death Glare* 

Trowa: *tries in French* perdon?

Heero: *to himself* gaigin ola. ßJapanese for, it's a foreigner.

Trowa: *blink* hola?

Heero: hola.

Trowa: *continues on in Spanish* 

Heero: *replies in Spanish* 

Duo: I thought the new Heero only spoke Japanese and that Trowa only spoke French?

Quatre: Me too but it seems that they both know Spanish.

Duo: *shrugs*

Relena: *walks in* Where is my bottled water? I told you before that I wanted bottled water waiting for me when I walked in the door.

Duo: Why don't you just go buy some yourself?

Relena: Excuse me? You people here are so rude! I don't' know why I put up with it.

Zechs: *walks in and his eyes are glazed over and he is having a hard time focusing on things*  

Relena: *runs over to him, throws her pink feather boa over his shoulders and kisses him* 

Treize: *under his breath* That's why. 

Treize: *walks over to Zechs and Relena* Zechs, are you stoned…again?

Zechs: *Staring off in to space* What man?

Treize: This is the third time! I told you at the audition that if you didn't clean up your act you were getting kicked out of this job.

Relena: You can't fire him!

Treize: I'm the director; I can do whatever I want.

Duo: *to Quatre* 50 bucks on Treize.

Quatre: You're on.

Relena: No because if you could fire him you would have done so by now. He's the only one you can get to play this part that's hot enough.

Duo: Ouch! That hurt.

Quatre: Looks like I'm winning. 1 point for Relena.

Treize: That's not true.

Relena: Oh right, you're still jealous because you didn't get his part like you wanted.

Quatre: 2 points for Relena.

Treize: 30 minutes for everyone. I'll be in my trailer and Kami help you if you disturb me!

Quatre: *smiling happily* I win!

Duo: *forks over 20 bucks* 

Quatre: I believe you owe me 30 more.

Duo: Well that's all I have right now. I'll pay you the rest later.

Quatre: *eyes turn an evil shade of red* 

Duo: Dude, are you okay? 

Quatre: *starts foaming at the mouth* 

Duo: I hope you're just practicing for your ZERO insane thingy scenes.

Quatre: *begins to advance toward Duo* 

Duo: Eep! *Starts to run in opposite direction* I now know why you were cast as Quatre!! *Looks back as he's running* You do the whole ZERO thing perfect!

Quatre: *still foaming and running* 

Duo: *trying to not get eaten…or whatever* So you want to go get a beer after the shoot? My treat!

Quatre: *stops foaming* Sure.  

And so ends the fateful first day of shooting. What will happen in the dreaded days to come…


	2. day 2...got advil

Behind the Scenes of Gundam Wing

Day two of shooting…got Advil?

Treize: *sits quietly in his chair and reads the paper* Maybe today will go a but more smoothly. *looks over at the buffet breakfast table and the many bottles of bottled water that rested on top*  

Duo: *walks in with Quatre* And so then this guys says…wait…I'll think of it.

Quatre: *stands by listening*

Duo: Oh crap, I forgot. *starts laughing uncontrollably*

Quatre: *joins him* 

Treize: *sighs* Are you two drunk?

Duo: *still laughing* 

Quatre: *still laughing with him* 

Treize: *walks off to find some Advil*

Dorothy: *starts talking to Duo and Quatre and in a few minuets all three are giggling*

Relena: *since Zechs wasn't there yet Relena decided that she would try to join the conversation* 

Trowa: *has the same idea of Relena but it has nothing to do with Zechs*

Relena: *eyes go wide when she figures out what they're talking about* uh…Trowa I really don't think you should be listening to this. *Relena pulls on Trowa's arm and tries to get him to start talking to Noin* 

Noin: *doesn't say much*

Trowa: *interrupts what she does say to look up words in his French-English dictionary* 

Meanwhile…

Dorothy: So what do you do for fun, Quatre?

Quatre: Oh you know, flirt with the girls, and play practical jokes. Make director Treize flip out.

Duo: By the way, I heard about your audition! I mean it was the first time you met Treize and you already had him figured out and you made him so mad.

Quatre: Yeah that was cool, wasn't it?

Duo: Yeah, lets do it again today.

Quatre: Yeah I found out that he has a tattoo on his butt.

Duo: Dude I don't even want to know.

Quatre: No dude, I read it somewhere.

Duo: Oh, okay.

Treize: *overhears the conversation between Quatre, Duo and Dorothy* 

Treize: *thinks* _I wonder how they found out about that?_

While filming the scene where Duo looks up at the moon in episode 6…

Relena: Duo, speak more clearly, we can't understand you.

Duo: Would you go away! I am trying to look at the moon! *points to the large cardboard moon hanging from the ceiling* 

Trowa: In French is called Luna.

Everyone:  *ignores Trowa because they couldn't understand him anyway* 

Treize: Relena I am the director so please let me do my job.

Relena: Fine, you people don't appreciate my expertise anyway.

Quatre: *laughs* 

Relena and Zechs: *start to make out* 

Duo: Treize I have a question…

Treize: What is it Duo?

Duo: Why do we have to use such crappy sets? 

Treize: Because we can't afford better.

Duo: Well why not? I mean I thin we should at least be able to recreate a realistic looking moon!

Treize: We have to use the crappy sets because we are spending all our money on the computers and personnel we need to make the Gundams.

Quatre: Uhh…I hate to interrupt but is the moon supposed to be swinging like that? *points to the swinging cardboard moon* 

Treize: No…

Duo: I think it's gonna fall!

Relena and Zechs: *move out of the way right before the moon falls on them* 

Treize: That was close!

Relena and Zechs: *start to make out again* 

Strangely familiar voice: Darn crapit! My plan was foiled! But not to worry! I will get revenge!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

The whole cast that is present: *huddles together and shakes* 

Duo: Okay that was weird!

Treize: Someone is trying to sabotage the show!!

The whole cast that is present: *looks at one another with suspicious eyes* 

Who is it trying to stop the filming of Gundam Wing?? Find out next time on… Behind the Scenes of Gundam Wing

                                                                                                                                To Be Continued…

Authors note: if you think you know who it is put it in a review and if you get it right you get a cookie! (well not really but you get the satisfaction that you figured it out before anyone else!) what you really get is your name in the next chapter saying that you know how it is and no one else does!! Keep reading to find out who…or what…it is…


End file.
